The First Time I Saw Your Face
by schmikemikey
Summary: When the Evans family moves from Nashville to Lima, Sam is mad at the fact of living somewhere new, but when he makes the best of it, he soon learns to realize that moving wasn't such a bad idea after all.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the car, looking out the window and thinking how much I'm going to miss this place. Nashville was where I was born. All my friends were here, I didn't want to leave. No one likes change, but if this is what makes my dad happy, I guess I have to be on board with the situation.

"Sam, you've been awfully quiet", my dad said looking at me in the rear view mirror, "Is everything okay?"

Sometimes I believe my parents don't ever listen to a word I say. My actions don't speak loud enough for them. I guess their main focus is on my little brother and sister. Stacy and Stevie. I guess once you've grown up, they lose interest in you.

"I don't want to move", I told him.

My dad and mom looked at each other. My dad was up for some big job offer in Lima, Ohio. I tried to convince my mom to let me stay with my Aunt and Uncle in Nashville. They wanted me to experience a new chapter, and new surroundings.

"Honey, listen, this is going to be good for us, for you. McKinley High School has a great Athletic Program. You can make new friends here", my mom always tries to look for the brighter side in situations like this.

"It's going to be my senior year and I'm forced to be at a new school where I don't know a single person there. You guys are ruining my life", I didn't understand why they wouldn't let me stay and finish my last year in high school in Tennessee.

"Samuel Evans, don't start", my father said.

"Give Lima a chance honey, you may learn to like it", my mom said.

The drive to Lima was exhausting. Seeing nothing but corn fields out the window just made me want to fall asleep. I'm not good with new places. I remember when I moved to a different high school in Nashville, all the kids made fun of my lips. That's always the case. For me, it's always hard to fit in. I'm always an outcast and I never fit in. Right when I was making friends, my dad thinks it's okay to pick me up and drop me in a completely different habitat.

It took about 3 days to drive to Lima. It wasn't a big city and it wasn't a small town either. I guess it was big enough for me to handle. My father drove around the city to show us what was here. He drove to the Elementary School to show my brother and sister their school. He drove to his new job location, which was big building. One of the ones you'd see in New York City. Eventually he drove me to McKinley High. Where I would start and finish my high school career.

There seemed to be 3 different kinds of neighborhoods here in Lima, basically it labeled Rich, Middle Class and Poor when you looked at them. My parents don't have a lot of money, but we have enough to get by and make their kids happy.

As we drove into our new neighborhood, I couldn't stop but look at all the kids playing out on the lawn, all the teenage boys playing basketball on their driveway and how all the families were so happy. I wish I was a part of a happy family. I feel like I bring this family disappointment.

When I was about 16 years old, I came out to my parents telling them I liked both guys and girls. As a teenager you never know what you really like. I mean, I guess you don't know who you preference is until you're mature and grown up as an adult. All I know is that I'm confused about everything all the time.

"Well, kids, this is it. Our new home", my dad said with excitement.

We pulled onto the driveway and we all got out and just stared in awe. This house was beautiful. Nicer than the old house that we lived in back in Nashville. It was a 3 story house. It was built in 2010 and it seems to be one of the newer homes in the neighborhood. We had a two door garage and a double door front door.

"Well, what do you think", my dad asked.

"This is our house? Are you sure", I wasn't so sure. I never pictured myself living in a house like this. It's the kind of house you see in the movies. The popular guy lives there and his parents are stinking rich and spoil the hell out of the only child.

"Yes, this is our home. Now go check out the inside", he said to us.

Stevie and Stacy ran inside and ran up the stairs to find their room. The house was very big and spacious. The Foyer had a big staircase that had wood floors. To the left, there was the dining room and to the right, there was my dad's soon to be Study. The kitchen was straight down the hall and to the left and the living room was to the right. I followed my brother and sister up the stairs to find my bedroom. It was bigger than my old room. I had my own bathroom. This was good. I wouldn't have to deal with two screaming kids all the time.

As I looked around my new room I walked over to the window, the window had a view of the street and all the neighbors were coming out of their homes and walked over to our home to greet us and welcome us to the neighborhood.

I thought there for a moment and I felt a smile form on my face. Happiness & Acceptance; Maybe this was what I needed. Maybe my parents were right. This move was for the best.

It took a few days to settle into the home. I took ahold of painting my room navy blue, while my mom helped paint Stacy's room pink and I helped Stevie paint his a deep red color. The house was coming a long quite nice and it felt homey.

School was starting in about two weeks and my dad registered me for school and we all went school supply shopping. I didn't really need much, I mean it is high school; you just need some paper, pens, pencils, and all that stuff. I wasn't so sure how I was going to handle this new school thing quite yet. I knew eventually I'd fit in somewhere, but I didn't know how long that would take.

It was the night before I started school; I had just about finished unpacking and got my room to my liking, until I heard my mom knock on my door.

"Hey honey, can I talk to you for a second", she asked.

"Sure", I walked over to my bed and sat down.

She sat right down next to me, "I just wanted to let you know, that you're dad and I are insanely proud of you. You're handling this move in a way we didn't expect".

I smiled, "Well, I'm glad I could surprise you guys".

"Honey, your father and I just want you to know, that we love you very much. We don't care who you are, who you love, we love you for you and only you. You're our son and nothing is going to change that", she told me.

"I love you guys too, but sometimes I feel like a disappointment to you and dad", I said to her.

"Hey", she told me. "You could never be a disappointment to us. We love you no matter what".

I just smiled, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. She said goodnight and left my room. I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. I went to close my blinds and I got distracted by looking at the window from the house next door to mine.

This boy, his face, his smile, something about him caught my attention. Brown Haired, brown eyes. Everything about him was absolutely beautiful. He was not like any of the other guys you'd see in Nashville. He had a dopey kind of dumb factor to his appearance but I found that cute.

He turned my way and I grabbed his attention.

I just stood there.

I didn't know what to do. I felt stupid.

He stood there and he sent me a smile and waved at me.

I smiled and waved back.

He closed his blinds and I closed mine.

I walked away from my window and turned off my light and crawled into bed. As I lay there. I just kept thinking about this guy who had no name. I wasn't so sure why I was so drawn to him but I was. I've had crushes on guys before, but this one was like no other.

I will always remember the time I saw his face. Those little moles, those dimples, those impeccable features; that make his face beautiful.

All I could do was dream about him, and smile. I hope tomorrow would be the start of something great. I can only hope right?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the annoying beeping noise from my alarm clock. I looked at my clock to see that it was 6:30. I knew for a fact, that I was the only one up. I got out of bed and opened my blinds to my front window to see nothing but a beautiful morning sunrise. Birds were chirping and there was a light breeze. It was a beautiful morning.

I still can't figure out who that guy is. The guy next door; He was just drop dead gorgeous to me. He must be one of the most popular kids at school. I couldn't help but think about him all night. I knew I wouldn't stop thinking about him all day either.

As I started my day, I went downstairs and went to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast. As I made my way down the stairs, I could smell the bacon and sausage. I should've known that my mom was making breakfast.

"Good Morning Sammy", my mom greeted me.

"What's this Mom", I asked.

She chuckled, "You know it's a tradition, since you started first grade. I make breakfast on the first day you kids start school".

I walked over to the table and sat down, "Is dad up yet", I asked as I stole a piece of bacon.

"He's in the shower, he should be down soon", she told me. "Did you sleep well?"

My mind went straight to the guy from next door. Something about him just made me feel all giddy inside. Like when you're a kid and you see Santa Clause at the mall. He had this effect on me that made me feel different. Because of him, I slept amazingly well. The best sleep I've had in a while.

"Yeah, I slept amazing", I smiled at her.

"That's good, are you excited for your first day of your senior year", she asked me.

"No", I flat out was mad at the fact that I left all my friends behind and start my last year of high school with a bunch of people that I don't even know. "It sucks Mom; it's always hard to fit in. It's my last year and I have to spend it with people who I don't actually care about. No one is going to like me".

She walked over to the chair next to mine and sat down, "Sweet heart, you are unbelievably generous and sweet and kind. You're going to make a ton of friends. Trust me, this is going to be the best year for you".

I smiled at her. I hope she was right. She gave me a hug and about 10 minutes later, my dad, Stevie and Stacie were up and we were having a big old family breakfast. When I was done, I went to my room and took my shower, brushed my teeth and got ready for school.

It was almost 8 and school started at 8:45. I made my bed and left by 8:15. I went downstairs, my mom handed me my lunch, gave me a kiss on the cheek and wished me luck on my first day.

I took a look around to see everybody walking. I guess the school was so close that everybody walked. I was about to start my departure from home to school until someone stopped me.

"Hey"

I turned around to see the guy from last night standing there, with a half-smile on his face.

"Hi", I said to him.

"I'm Finn. I live next door. We waved at each other last night", he said.

I was embarrassed, "Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to stare like that", I told him.

He laughed, "It's okay. You just moved here right?"

"Uh, yeah", I said. "I moved here from Nashville".

"Cool", he said.

"Yeah, well it was nice to meet you", this was way too awkward.

I tried to walk away but he stopped me. "Hey, you, never told me your name"

"Uh…it's Sam. Evans", I told him.

"Would you like a ride to school, it beats walking and I could get to know my new neighbor a little bit", Finn seemed to be a cool guy. He seemed like a fun guy to be around.

"Uh, sure, that'd be nice Finn", I said.

He led me over to his house. He informed me that he had to get his backpack that he left inside his house. He invited me inside, his house was big. There were a lot of photos. He was so photogenic. His smile was just, perfection. I noticed that he and his mom look alike, but his dad and his brother didn't share any similarities.

"That's my step dad and step brother. Kurt", he caught me staring.

"Oh, I see. Does Kurt go to McKinley", I asked.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, we're both finishing our last year together".

I smiled. I may have a friend after all.

"No plans for what happens after graduation, but I've got the whole year to figure that out", he added.

He was just like me. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his future. I saw a lot of myself in him. I found myself to be easily attracted to him. We left his house and we got into his car. Finn drives a Black 2008 Ford Pickup. He listens to Classic Rock. For anyone that knows me, that's one of my favorite genres of music.

"I hope you like Journey", he said.

"I love Journey", I told him.

"Awesome", he said.

In his car he had a picture of him and this girl. Brown Hair, beautiful. She looked so small next to Finn. "Who's that", I asked him.

"Rachel Berry", he said.

He said her name all seriously. Like something happened to her, or between them.

"Is she your girlfriend", I knew it wasn't my place, but I was curious to know.

He took a long sigh as if he didn't want to answer the question.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business", I told him.

He kept on driving. He didn't say anything for a while, "You should remember her name. Rachel Berry. She's a talented girl. She uh, can sing her ass off. She's going to be a big star one day. She was my girlfriend. We broke up over the summer. She met someone else. I miss her, I can't take the damn picture out of here because she's always going to be a part of me", he said.

I felt bad for him. He loved this Rachel girl. I've never really been in love but I know how it feels to get heartbroken by someone you care about.

We pulled up to the school parking lot. I looked out the window to see that a lot of the guys wore Letterman Jackets and a lot of the girls wore Cheerleading Uniforms. Finn parked near the back of the school, he knew there were open spots there and took advantage of the best one. He found a spot and parked.

We both walked into the school, he showed me where to grab my schedule and he quickly told me where all my classes were. He told me we'd have lunch together and that he'd be waiting for me in the front of the school office to take me home.

I think I've made a friend. Possibly one for life; but the fact of me being attracted to him might cause him to drift away from me. I can't change the way I feel about the guy, but I can sure as hell hide my feelings from him.

I was walking down the corridors trying to find my locker. Second Period was my free period. I took that time to walk around the school to get a better feel of it and know my way around it for the next day. I found my locker. It was in the hallway where all the art and music classes were.

"Let's see here…Uhhh", I mumbled to myself. "34…9…21", my locker combo was wrong or maybe it was my Dyslexia pulling a trick on me. "Okay, maybe it's 21…34…9", I hate having Dyslexia, it makes the simplest things the hardest.

"Do you need help with that", the voice was soft, and it was a girl.

I turned to see one of the most beautiful faces I've ever seen. "Thank you….uhh", I didn't know her name.

"Quinn", she told me, "What's your combination", she asked me.

I handed her my schedule, it had my combo on there. I heard her say the numbers out loud it was actually 12, 6 and 43. She got it open.

"Thanks Quinn", I said to the lovely girl.

She chuckled, "You're welcome, um".

"Sam", I told her.

"Are you a new student here", she asked me.

"Yeah, just moved here from Nashville", I told her.

"Well, I hope you like McKinley. Some of the people can be complete bitches but if you hang with the right crowd, you'll survive", she told me.

"Thanks Quinn", I smiled at her.

She grabbed her bag off the ground and sent me a smile, "I'll see you around".

She was different than all the girls in Nashville. She had the most perfect face, a beautiful smile, lovely hair. But the thing was, I felt nothing. Usually a girl like her would make me feel things and I would fall for her. But I couldn't get my mind over Finn. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that this guy makes me weak in the knees. I'm falling hard and I don't think I can get up.

(Do you like it so far? I'm just starting it so yeah. I hope you like long chapters because you'll get a lot of them)


	3. Chapter 3

I got through my first day and it was the end of 4th period. It's safe to say that no one really ever talks to the new kid. We did those childish games where you introduce yourself to the class and tell them what you did over the summer. To be quite honest, I'm one of the most boring kids you'll ever meet in your life. People thought I was a dork at my old school because of my love for Star Wars, Comic Books and my so called lame impressions of James Earl Jones and Sean Connery.

I met Finn outside the school office. The school had hundreds or thousands of kids roaming around the school, and he stuck out like a sore thumb. I honestly thought he wasn't going to show. I thought he was going to ditch me and leave me standing outside the school office like an idiot.

"Hey Sam", Finn said.

"Hey", I smiled at him.

"Ready to go", he asked me.

I sighed, "Yes".

We walked through the halls and what I noticed was that Finn was pretty popular. People kept saying hi and bye to him. Cute girls and attractive guys, even a kid in a wheelchair was friends with him. As we made it near the parking lot he made eye contact with that Rachel girl. She was very beautiful. She sent him a smile and he just looked away. It's none of my business but I could tell for a fact that he was truly heart broken. As we made it to his car; we pulled out of the parking lot and he took a different route home.

"How was your first day", Finn asked.

I took a moment to look back on the last 8 hours and thought that it was okay, "It was okay".

"Did you make any friends", he asked me

"I uh. I met this girl named Quinn, but I don't think I would call ourselves friends", I told him.

He laughed, "I know Quinn. She's in Glee Club".

"What's Glee Club", I asked him.

He pulled a picture up from his phone while we stopped at a stop light. It was a picture of them at a competition I guess. He looked cute in a bowtie. "I joined Glee two years ago. They needed more guy singers. I thought it was going to be lame, because you have to sing and dance and all that stuff. But it's actually fun. All the people you see in that picture are my friends and they're awesome", he told me.

"Wow, it looks like fun", I said to him.

He turned his face and smiled at me, "You know; you could join glee club. We're always looking for new members. You'll have a lot of fun. Think about it".

I did think about it. I mean, the more time I get to spend with Finn, the better. And it would be nice to make some new friends. We pulled up into our neighborhood and made point that mostly a lot of the kids in glee live here.

He pulled into his parking lot and parked his car into his garage.

I got out of the car and closed the door, "Thanks for the ride man, I appreciate it".

"No problem", he said.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school", I said.

"Hey…do you want to come inside, hang out for a little bit", he asked me.

I wanted to. I really did, "That would be nice, but I have to watch my little brother and sister. My parents are going out to do a few errands and they stuck me with babysitting".

The look on his face told me he wanted to hang out, but when I declined it was disappointment that came across his face, "Oh, sure, that's okay, some other time then".

As I started to walk away I thought of a plan, "Hey, do you want to come over and help me. My siblings are kind of a handful and it would be nice to have some extra help".

He did a half smile and said yes. He went inside and told his parents that he was coming over to my house. Since his parents didn't have any clue of knowledge about me, they wanted to meet me. I walked into his kitchen and his parents looked nice. His step-dad greeted me with a handshake; his mom greeted me with a hug. They seemed like a nice family. They welcomed me to the neighborhood and Finn's mom gave me a tin of cookies to give to my family. Finn took off his backpack and said goodbye to his parents and we walked over to my house.

"You've got a nice house Sam", he said.

I still couldn't get over the fact that this was my house, "Thank you".

I walked inside and shouted, "I'm Home". With that said Stevie and Stacy came running down the stairs and gave me a big hug.

"SAMMY! SAMMY! SAMMY! COME PLAY WITH ME", Stacy shouted.

"NO! NO! NO! SAMMY! SAMMY! SAMMY! COME PLAY WITH ME" Stevie shouted louder.

I couldn't help but laugh and turned to see that Finn was smiling, "Hold on guys, where are mom and dad", I asked.

"They are in the kitchen", Stacy said.

I led Finn over to the kitchen and found my parents at the counter going through the mail.

"Hey guys", I said.

"There he is! How was your first day", my dad said.

"It was fine", I said

"Did you make any friends", my mom asked.

"Uh, yeah, this is Finn. He lives next door. He's here to help babysit", I told them.

My parents said their hello's and were nice to him. I mean, I guess that's what is expected of parents when they meet one of their kid's friends for the first time. But I knew my parents well enough to know for a fact that they really did like him.

My parents practically ran out the door just 10 minutes after I came through the door. They said they would be out until 8 o'clock so it was my responsibility to get Stevie and Stacy's lunches for school ready, bathe them, get their stuff ready for school the next day and get them to bed. My dad left me and Finn 20 dollars for pizza. He made sure that we got something for us and one for the kids. Cheese of course because they are picky eaters.

"Your parents seem nice", Finn said.

"Yeah, they really seemed to like you", I said.

Stacy ran down the stairs and tugged on my leg, "Sammy? When are you going to play with me", she asked.

"How about Finn and I play a game with you", I asked her.

"WHAT ABOUT ME! WHO'S GOING TO PLAY WITH ME", I looked up to see Stevie shouting from the top of the stairs.

"We'll both play with you", I told him.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO PLAY BARBIE'S", Stevie shouted at me.

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH CARS", Stacy stomped her foot.

"Hey I have an idea", Finn said. He looked at me and gave me a smile, "Let's build a fort".

"A fort", Stevie and Stacy spoke in unison. They looked utterly confused.

"What's a fort", Stacy asked.

Finn kneeled down to Stacy's level, "A fort is a like a big tent, like you sleep in when going camping. You build it up with chairs and blankets and you put a bunch of cool stuff in it. You could bring your Barbie's and little Stevie could bring his trucks. You'll have a blast. Does that sound like fun to you guys"?

"YEAH", both kids ran to go find sheets and blankets upstairs in the Linen closet.

I was surprised at Finn. He made my brother and sister agree on something. That was always hard for me to do. He was really good with kids, well, he was good with my siblings and that was awesome. It took about 30 minutes to set up the fort. We put it together in living room, in front of the T.V.

"You're good with them", I told him.

He got all bashful, "Thanks. I love kids".

"Well if you ever want to babysit with me again let me know, because they seem to like hanging out with you", I said.

He smiled and got back to building the fort. I ordered the pizza. One large Pepperoni and one Large Cheese. When it arrived we sat in the fort and ate it while watching old cartoons on Nick. Hours flew by and by the time I knew it I was putting both of the kids to bed. Finn also tagged along to say goodnight. Stevie told me he thought of Finn as another brother, and Stacy had a little crush on him. And let's say who could blame her. As we left them to go to sleep, Finn and I sat back down in the fort and just talked for a while.

"Thanks for the help man", I thanked him. Without him helping this would've been chaos.

"No problem, it was fun", he said.

It was awkward sitting there with him. We were watching Family Guy and I didn't know what to say to him.

"I also wanted to say, thank you for being so welcoming to me. The ride to school, having lunch with me, the ride home from school. You're nice", I told him.

"Well, you're welcome", he said. "I also was thinking. If you don't mind, the rides to and from school would be a daily thing", he asked.

He wanted to spend more time with me. I found this endearing and sweet. He was like, my best friend.

"Sure thing that would be cool, but let me offer to pay you for gas", I said.

"It's okay, you don't have to", he informed me.

I just smiled at him, but I couldn't stop thinking about why he spent so much time with me. He must have other friends. I had to ask him.

"Finn can I ask you something"

"Sure Sam"

"I'm just wondering, why you are spending so much time with me. I mean, I'm the new kid"

He sighed. It was a long one too, "Sam, I've been at McKinley for what will soon be 4 years. I know I might look like the most popular guy in school and have a ton of friends, but to be honest. I don't have one true best friend. You are a pretty cool dude and I like spending time with you. It's weird, because I just met you, but it's true, you're fun to hang out with".

I smiled at him, "Well, I'll be your best friend if you want me to".

He looked at me and gave me dopey grin, "That'd be cool".

He liked me. I mean, he thinks I'm fun to hang out with. He went home about 30 minutes after my parents came home. He helped me put away the fort. I walked him home and he said he'd see me tomorrow. My first day at a new school and I've already landed a best friend. Maybe Lima, Ohio wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait of this chapter. But it's here now! Sorry if there are some typos and stuff. It's a little longer than usual but I hope that's okay. Please leave some reviews. Thank you.**

I was content with my life. I guess. I've been in Lima for almost 3 months and everything was going smoothly. Ever since the first time Finn and I hung out, we were constantly glued to each other. He was basically my best friend. I liked spending time with him. He was interesting. It was nice to have a friend, but I only had one. It would be nice to have more.

Finn kept telling me about their Glee club. New Directions. They met together every day and he told me that they were always accepting and welcoming new members. I took it upon myself to audition. I needed to make more friends and why not join a club that is so accepting towards others. I auditioned in front of the entire glee club. It was nerve racking for me I guess because I've never sung in front of any type of audience before. I sang _Billionaire_ by Travie McCoy that featured Bruno Mars. The guys of the club helped me out and Finn played the drums and the kid in the wheelchair, whose name is Artie rapped with me. While a kid with a crazy ass Mohawk, Puck, played along with me on guitar. I finished the song and got applauded and cheered and a very welcoming greeting to the club.

"Welcome to Glee club Sam", Mr. Schuester said.

Mr. Schuester was their teacher, or club advisor. I don't know what the correct term is. He seemed to love all of the students in here and I can't wait to know him and everyone else in here better.

Finn guided me to the seats and we sat down. The club was very diverse. I didn't feel out of place. Everyone had a place here, it was nice.

"Can I just say something", a female voice said.

I looked around to see who was talking. She a Latina wearing one of the popular cheerleading uniforms I've seen many times around the school. She was a stunning beauty. Lips were overly glossy though. She reached out for my hand and shook it. Her name was Santana Lopez.

"That was quite an amazing take on that song, but was it just me or did anyone else see the mouth on this kid", she teased.

"Santana", Mr. Schuester said in a stern tone.

"Welcome to glee club Sam, or should I say, Trouty Mouth", Santana smiled and walked back to her seat.

Finn looked angry and then looked over at me and smiled. He wanted to make sure I was okay. It was okay. I've been teased about my mouth before, but I've never had a nickname for it though. The bell rang and it was time for 4th period. Finn followed me to my locker.

"You alright", Finn asked.

I chuckled, "Of course I am Finn, what makes you think otherwise".

"Santana; she's sort of a bitch to people", he told me.

"Well I wouldn't say she's terrible, the kids at my old school were worse than her", I laughed.

"Were the kids at your old school that bad", he asked me.

"Let's just say, I was bullied a lot but for a lot of different reasons that I'm not going to bore you with now. I'm just happy to be in new setting", I told him.

"Just be careful around Satan-Santana. I mean. You don't want to get on her bad side", Finn said.

"Trust me I won't", I told him.

Finn was a good friend. He always had my back and that was nice. I always wondered how one could be so nice. He invited me over for dinner; he thought working on our homework together would be fun. It was hard to read him. I mean, I knew for a fact that I had an insane crush on this boy but I didn't know if he had one on me. I mean, I didn't know if he liked girls or boys or, both.

Finn drove me home after school, as usual. I came home to see the daily routine. Stevie and Stacey up in their rooms doing their homework, mom was prepping up dinner and dad brought the office home once again and he was held up in his den. My father had a no disturbance policy from 3 to 5. It was always expected. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom grabbing food items out of the refrigerator and the pantry.

"How was school Sammy", my mother asked.

"Good", I told her.

"I hope you're hungry, because dinner will be majestic", she laughed at herself.

I sat down at the table in silence, "Why are you so quiet honey", my mom asked.

"I uh, won't be joining you guys for dinner", I said.

"Why's that", she asked.

"Finn and I are working on this homework assignment and we're partners and he invited me over for dinner so I thought it would just all fit together I guess", I said.

My mother sighed and she just looked at me. She walked over to the table and sat in the chair next to me, "You've been hanging out with this Finn boy, a lot lately".

I scoffed at her, "That's insane".

"Honey since we've moved here, you've both been practically glued to each other's hips", she smiled at me.

I knew where this talk was going.

"Honey is there something you want to tell me", she said.

"No", I lied.

"Are you dating this Finn boy", she asked.

**I wish**, "No mom I'm not", I said. "I don't know. I mean, it's complicated. I can't read him I mean, he keeps sending me these vibes, but I'm not entirely sure if he's flirting or just being overly friendly. I don't want to do or say anything and get the wrong message".

"Sweetheart, you have to know if someone's gay or not", she said.

"I know, he has a step-brother and he's gay but Finn, I'm not so sure", I said.

"Ask the person who knows him best, but discreetly of course. You don't want to lose such a good friend", she told me.

She pulled me in for a hug and what she said to me really made me think. I mean, my mom was right. Finn was my one and only friend, and a good one at that. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. I don't want to risk our friendship by telling him that I like him and to find out that he doesn't swing that way.

I left for Finn's house around 5:30. I showered and put on something nice. Something different from what I wore to school. I brought over some flowers to the Hudson-Hummel home. My mom says it's always impolite to come to a guest's home empty handed.

I walked over to Finn's house and was nervous as hell. It's been only 2 months since I've known this brown haired boy and I've come to love everything about him. The little quirky things he does makes him so adorable. His little smirk, his beautiful eyes, the freckles on his nose and the way he acts like a dork. I rang the doorbell and suddenly the door was open. There he stood, smiling. He seemed happy to see me. I saw him about 2 hours ago. He led me inside his home.

"Hello again, Sam", Finn said.

I laughed, "Hi Finn".

"My mom's in the kitchen, both my mom and Burt are happy to have you here", he said.

We walked over to the kitchen and I saw his mother mashing up some potatoes and cooking some green beans and working on the meat loaf.

"Mom, Sam is here", Finn interrupted.

She dropped everything that she was working on and came over to greet me with a hug.

"Hello Sam, sorry the kitchen is a mess but the dinner will taste delicious", she said to me.

"Well it smells delicious Mrs. Hummel", I told her.

"For goodness sakes sweetie, call me Carole", Carole said.

I smiled at her, "Alright, and before I forget, these are for you", I handed her the flowers and she took them and put them in a vase and sat them on the dining table.

Carole told us that dinner won't be ready for about another hour or so. Finn gave me a tour of his house. I have only seen it so briefly so it was nice to get the full tour. He walked me upstairs and showed me all the bedrooms.

"I want you to meet Kurt, I know you'll see him in Glee club and all but you guys might not even talk that much or whatever", he said.

I nodded at the subject. I was really hoping that Kurt could tell me something about Finn's sexuality. I was just so curious and it bothered me not knowing. Finn knocked on the door and 10 seconds later Kurt opened the door.

"What's up Finn", Kurt said. He seemed to be wearing something different than what he wore to school. He had good fashion sense, I'll give him that.

"Sorry to bother you Kurt but I wanted you to meet Sam", Finn said.

"Oh Sam; you're in glee club right", Kurt asked.

"Yes", I replied.

"He also lives next door", Finn added.

"Oh, well. Nice to meet you…again", Kurt said.

Finn's mom called for him downstairs leaving me and Kurt to talk.

"You guys talk or something, I'll be right back Sam", Finn said.

Kurt walked away and left the door open. He told me to come in. His room was nice. I bet he did all the decorating himself because it seemed to be very Kurt-like. "I like your room", I told him.

Kurt just sat on his bed looking at me. He started to make me feel awkward and uncomfortable, "I'm sorry if what I'm about to ask you makes you feel uncomfortable but, are you gay", he asked me.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself gay, more along the lines of bi-sexual. And no, you didn't make uncomfortable", I told him.

"Okay, I was just checking, does Finn know", he asked.

"Why should he know? I mean first of all it's not really any of his business, and second of all it's not something you tell your friend right away", I said.

"I know, I know. I just thought you would've told him", he said.

"Does he have a problem with people being gay, I mean I would hope not because you're his brother", I asked.

He laughed, "No, it's just very hard to be convinced of the fact that he's straight sometimes".

That was my answer. The answer I didn't want to get. Finn was straight and the words came from his brother. Finn knocked on the door and told me to come with him. I left Kurt's room and went to follow Finn. He led me to his room. His room was bigger than Kurt's. It was more boyish. He wore a lot of plaid and I laughed at the fact that his bedding was plaid too. He had a lot of trophies and awards. It was crazy.

"You have a nice room", I said to him.

"Thanks", he said.

He went to close the door. I walked over to his bed and sat down. It was awkward, I felt like something was going to happen. Like in those teenage movies where the hottest guy in school gets the girl. Then they make out on his bed while his parents are downstairs and they don't know what they're doing. But they're curious and head on up to check on them and then they almost get caught and then they stop.

"You okay Sam", Finn asked me.

"Never better", I told him.

He smiled at me and it was just silent. It was insanely awkward for like 2 minutes. We shared little small talk and stuff. We usually have stuff to talk about but this was different.

"So, should we start working on the homework", I asked him.

He did a silent laugh, "Um, about that. I used that as a cover".

"I don't understand, a cover for what", I asked.

"Sam, I lied. I didn't want to do homework with you. I just wanted you to come over, because I like spending time with you", he told me.

I had just about enough of this. He kept sending me all these mixed up vibes that I couldn't understand. It was crazy. I just looked at him with confusion.

"What's wrong", Finn asked me.

I sighed, "Finn, what's going on, do you like me or is this just a game".

"A Game, what no", he told me.

"You keep sending me these vibes and it's extremely hard to tell. I don't know if you're just overly friendly or if you're flirting with me. It's just hard to understand you", I said.

Finn walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. I needed to know for sure what was going on through his head.

"Sam, it's hard to explain", he said.

I sighed, "Finn, if you don't want to tell me that's fine. I'm going to go home".

"Wait", Finn stopped me as I was about to reach the doorknob. "I'll explain."

I walked back over to him and sat back down. He looked at me and his body language was all different. He was fumbling with his hands. He stopped looking at me and looked at his hands. I could tell he was vulnerable.

"You….have this….weird effect on me", he said.

"Effect", I asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you Sam; you're pretty much like my best friend. I know it's weird and all because we met not too long ago. It's just. I don't want to mess this up", he told me.

"Mess what up", I asked again.

"Our friendship; Listen, Sam. I like you, a lot", he said.

"You do", my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode out of my chest.

"The first time I saw your face, through your window, I knew you were meant to be in my life", he said.

I just sat there in silence. He liked me. I couldn't believe if this was real or a dream. I kept pinching myself to make sure it was reality.

"I want to be with you Sam, I'm just not ready for this big public announcement.", he said.

I remember him talking about Rachel. His ex-girlfriend, "What about Rachel", I asked.

"It's complicated with her, but I can tell you for a fact, it's over", he sat there. Looking at me with his big brown eyes, then he reached out and went to hold my hand. "I'm tired of acting like there's no chemistry; I'm ready for you Sam".

There was obviously some chemistry; I just thought I was the only one who felt it. I was going to reply to everything he just said, but his mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs to help her set the table for dinner.

"Um, let's talk after dinner", I told him.

We got up off the bed and walked towards the door. All I could think about was everything he just told me. It was mind boggling. Could I possibly be getting a boyfriend out of all of this? I hope so.


End file.
